xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Scurrg H-6 Bomber Expansion Pack/@comment-69.77.213.86-20170330163512/@comment-454133-20170412060400
Missiles: Honestly I like Cluster Missiles. They're close and medium range, which helps low-PS ships pull off the lock in time to fire, and in munitions fleets that can matter a lot (I've found low-PS ships struggle with long-range missiles; the positioning & timing is just hard to pull off). They shoot twice, which can help you muscle your way past a low-AGL foe's defenses by exhausting tokens and by playing the odds twice (like TLT). However, Homing Missiles are excellent for overwhelming a high-defense ship and delivering a lot of harm, and they become particularly good on a high-PS ship, or a ship that's getting lock support from a friend. I've also seen good luck with Concussion Missiles and Guidance Chips (on both my side and the enemy's), similar to the reliability of Proton Torpedoes, but better. Even if you can't get a free focus from a buddy, you're nearly guaranteed a solid 3 or 4 hits/crits, which is very hard to avoid. The choice between Homing and Concussion can be tough, but I'd pick homing overall (if I can afford it) because TIE/x7 is still a popular choice, as are other focus+evade token builds. Torpedoes: Thanks to Guidance Chips, both Proton Torpedoes and Plasma Torpedoes have become exceptionally solid options. They're not always the most exciting, but they're very solid and they work well in a lot of fleets. IMO they're the best torps overall. I must confess though, I have a lot of affection for the less common and less practical Ion Torpedoes and Advanced Proton Torpedoes. Ions are like Assault Missiles, but with arguably a more hazardous & useful splash effect (though it kinda depends). I really enjoyed them on my ramming-focused Gozanti, even though I missed on the critical shot that would let me ram-kill 3+ ships. APTs take support and luck to pull off well, but Nera + Deadeye + Recon Specialist flanked by Jan Ors + Squad Leader is so much fun to fly. Are they the best torpedoes? Haha no, protons and plasmas are much more practical. But they're wonderfullly fun, and in a casual environment, I prefer them because it's going to be ridiculous and funny no matter what happens. ^_^ Bombs: For (action-dropped) mines, Cluster Mines cover a lot of area, and if you can make someone sweep through 2 or 3 bombs, the odds of doing a damage or two are decent. More useful is the opponent's fear of hitting them, which can help you set up firing arc traps and/or blocks. Conner Net ruins lives though: deny their action (and thus offensive/defensive tokens or repositioning), deal a guaranteed, unavoidable damange, and ionize them to keep them from escaping your team or clearing stress. It also covers a huge area straight behind you, making it pretty easy to angle yourself for a hit, or cover all the range in front of an ace. For timed bombs, I get decent use out of Seismic Charges simply because they're very cheap and relatively easy to justify in a fleet (e.g. K-Wing has a couple points to spare). A bomb that can deal undodgeable damage in a radius without using up my action can sometimes be very helpful, if only to act as a threat/deterrent and guide my foe's choices. If I can splurge, I occasionally opt for Thermal Detonators because the added stress is very useful (and can really scare aces). If I'm able to really splurge, Proton Bombs can cause a lot of problems, possibly even carry the game with some early disables or kills. Sadly I rarely use them these days because points are so tight, they're hard to justify except in casual fleets.